


Lesson 6: Scars and Smiles

by SirGhirahim



Series: Our Lessons [6]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Caring, Memories, Scars, Skin, Small fluff, Talking, Training, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar worries about his age and tells Athelstan the importance of scars to a Viking and Athelstan talks about old memories and shows Ragnar a lovely smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson 6: Scars and Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Lesson 6: Scars and Smiles

A few weeks later Athelstan was helping Lagertha and Gyda in the kitchen while Ragnar trained with Bjorn outside. The three of them were surprised when Bjorn came rushing inside the house shouting that he did it. Lagertha calmed him down and asked what it was that he did.

"I hit dad in the face. I landed a hit and cut him" Bjorn said proudly covered in dirt and small cuts himself.

Lagertha didn't praise him but she didn't reprimand him either, instead she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the kitchen "Athelstan?" she said.

"Yes?"

"Take some salve and go see to Ragnar" she said.

"Of course" Athelstan replied grabbing some cotton and antiseptic salve and went to find Ragnar. When Athelstan stepped outside he saw Ragnar's sword on the ground but no Ragnar. He searched until he found him down by the Fjord. He noticed Ragnar was sat down doing nothing but staring out in to the distance. He approached Ragnar and sat next to him. He noticed the cut right away.

"Ragnar are you ok?" Athelstan asked. Ragnar didn't reply "Let me take of that cut" he said. He got some cotton but was shocked when Ragnar gripped his arm and pulled him forward. He fell face first in Ragnar's lap with a gasp. He quickly got back up but was pulled back again. He was held down by Ragnar's firm hand on his shoulder. Athelstan couldn't do or say anything out of sheer surprise.

It was a good few minutes or so before Ragnar spoke "Bjorn is growing up and I'm growing old" he said.

Athelstan wasn't sure how to respond and he wasn't sure what Ragnar meant "Y-You're still young" he stuttered.

"Not as young as I used to be or as young as you" Ragnar said solemnly "I grow slow"

Athelstan had heard enough he forced Ragnar hands off him and sat back up "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Didn't think you would understand" Ragnar snorted.

Athelstan was angry at the comment but remained calm. He picked up the cotton again and dipped it in some salve. He put his hand on Ragnar's cheek and made Ragnar face him "Let me clean that cut" he said and started to dab at it.

Ragnar kept his eyes on Athelstan's face as his cut was cleaned. Ragnar had noticed how clean and flawless Athelstan's skin was. It was like porcelain smooth and fragile. Ragnar also noticed how warm Athelstan's hand was, that too was smooth a clear sign he hadn't worked hard enough. He chuckled and put his hand over Athelstan's.

Athelstan stopped and pulled his had back when Ragnar placed his on top "Sorry" he said.

"For what? Cleaning my cuts" Ragnar chuckled and turned his body towards Athelstan and pointed to the cut "This cut may scar"

"Not if you look after it and avoid infection" Athelstan replied.

"You really don't understand priest" Ragnar said "Scars are a good thing here. They can prove a lot of things and you can show them off" Ragnar explained "Skin like yours" he said as he rubbed Athelstan's cheek "Is almost frowned upon"

Athelstan furrowed his eye brows in confusion and asked why.

"Because it shows you are not a hard worker, not a fighter and not seen war" Ragnar replied.

Athelstan was highly offended by this and tried to plead his case on the subject "I am a hard worker I just worked with books and ink and I have never liked fighting or violence and I'm sorry my skin offends you" he huffed.

"It does not offend me. I like it like this" Ragnar said "You have worked hard back in England and you work hard here" he added.

Athelstan felt a tinge of guilt for being angry at Ragnar and apologised. He picked up some more cotton and dipped it in the salve "Let me sort out the rest"

Ragnar showed him the news cuts he had gotten. He felt his face flush everything Athelstan's hands rubbed up and down his arms.

As Athelstan cleaned the cuts he was reminded of someone. He smiled at the memories.

"Why do you smile priest?" Ragnar asked.

"Nothing just your hands remind me of-" Athelstan stopped his sentence short and changed the subject "Never mind"

Ragnar was not about to drop the subject "Remind you of who?" he asked.

"Nobody" Athelstan replied.

"Priest" Ragnar said sternly "Remember the shed"

Athelstan did remember the shed with the shackles for disobedient slaves. Athelstan as he knew he had lost and knew he should have kept his mouth shut "My father" he said "Your hands reminded me of my father"

Now this made Ragnar curious "In what way?" he asked.

"His hands were full of scars and he had rough skin" Athelstan replied.

"From what?" Ragnar asked.

"From...Fighting" Athelstan said as he lowered his head.

This made Ragnar perk up "He was a warrior?"

Athelstan nodded his head.

Ragnar noticed how sad talking about this made Athelstan and asked "I took you from him, didn't I?"

"No, a war did, years ago" Athelstan replied.

"I see. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories" Ragnar said.

"It's fine, I do not dwell in the past" Athelstan replied as he put the lid on the salve "That should do it" he said referring to the cuts.

"Thank you" Ragnar said.

Athelstan was going to stand up put was stopped by Ragnar.

"Stay a while and enjoy the water" Ragnar said sitting Athelstan next to him.

Athelstan couldn't say no and stayed next to Ragnar. Listening to the river and the birds brought a smile to his face.

Ragnar stole a glance at Athelstan and the smile on his face to his breath away. How he wanted to see that smile all the time and protect it. He had learned something new about Athelstan today and would tell his wife later. He was very surprised about Athelstan's father and if Athelstan wanted to be a warrior like him when he was younger. He also wondered if his death made Athelstan detest violence, that wouldn't surprise him. Ragnar had many more questions for Athelstan but kept them to himself.

The two of them eventually went back to the house where Ragnar congratulated his son on his victory. Athelstan went back to helping Lagertha cook dinner and then served everyone at the table.

Overall the day was pleasant and most wished it would stay that way.   


End file.
